Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome
by Kuddle.Cakes
Summary: AU: I had this collection of drabbles under an old username in middle school. I have rewritten them and added news ones. All based on Kagome and Inuyasha from beginning to end. I rated it M just in case. I hope you enjoy! Please, read and review. Let me know what you think.
1. Neighbors

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

Author's note: I had a previous account that I had created in middle school, however, I am unaware of the password and email I had used to access it. Thus, I created a new account in High school and decided to revise and redo most of my immature work. I hope to gain back all my loyal readers.

None of these drabbles will be in specific order except for a few. I broke some apart into two-pieces drabbles. I hope you enjoy!

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Neighbors-

Inuyasha. He was my absolute, best friend, _ever_. Everyone who was anyone could tell you, the two of us are inseparable. It seems like yesterday we had first met.

He had moved in across the street when I was eight, that would make it ten years ago. I had been playing with my cat, Buyo, when a huge truck pulled up across the street. The house had been empty for almost a year since the sweet, old lady who owned the house, had passed away. I watched as the movers unloaded the truck with fancy furniture and weird objects that looked ancient, in which two of the items were long swords sheathed in rustic white. I was enchanted by the items and my curiosity got the best of me. I moved forward to catch a glimpse of what else may be in the truck. I did not notice the car, until I was near the curb.

A long, black limo stopped in front of the house and a man stepped from the back. He had long, beautiful, silver hair that was pulled into a high pony-tail. He had pointed ears and blue stripes on his face.

_Demon_. I had met many demons in the neighborhood, all but a few who I could not tolerate.

He leaned down and extended a hand to a beautiful woman. She had long, brown hair falling just above her butt. She was human. She looked over to me and smiled. I waved slightly.

"Hello," I spoke shyly.

"Good evening," the man spoke.

"Are you our new neighbors?" I asked, crossing my arms behind my back and swaying.

"We are," the woman advanced towards me. "I am Takahashi, Izayoi." She extended her hand.

I gently shook it. "Higurashi, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you," she said. She took back her hand and called to the limo. "Boys! Come meet our new neighbor."

I, at the time, thought all boys had a horrible disease that I could catch if they ever touched me. I sighed. _No sense in being rude._

Two boys climbed from the limo, one nagging about the other pushing him around and the other giving off an eerie glare. The tallest one, I had guessed was the oldest, had ears and stripes like the father, but the youngest one had two triangular ears atop his head. Both had the same gorgeous silver hair as the man.

I could not stop staring at those ears. They twitched at every sound and I had to control my urge to touch them.

"Boys, this is Kagome." She turned to me, "Kagome, this is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." The one named Inuyasha looked at me.

"Keh, she's just some _girl_. Can we go now mom?" He crossed his arms.

"Be nice, Inuyasha!" His mother scolded.

"How old are you?" Sesshomaru spoke, his voice deep.

"I am eight." I said smiling. "You?"

"Fifteen." He said and turned on his heel and left.

I gave a small frown and looked at the other boy, "How about you?"

He gave a glare, "Why should I tell you?"

Izyaoi gave a huff, "Inuyasha, I won't tell you again to be nice." She turned to me. "Wonderful to meet you, Kagome. I hope to see you soon." She turned and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "I'll be watching you, son." With that she walked back to her husband and entered the house.

He huffed, "I'm nine."

I could tell he seemed a little bored, "Do you like to play hide and seek?" I asked.

"What?" His eyes lit up it seemed. "Uh… yeah."

I smiled. "Great! I'll hide! Close your eyes." Once he did, I took off to my favorite hiding spot in some bushes next to my house.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten! Here I come!" I could hear him rustling on the fallen leaves in the front yard. I peeked through a hole in the bush to see his honey, golden orbs looking back.

I squealed and fell back on my butt. "You scared me!"

He laughed, "Not much of a hider are you, Ka-Go-Me?"

I blushed. The way he said my name made me feel all fuzzy inside. _Boys are still icky_, I noted. He helped me up. "How did you find me so fast? No one ever finds me."

He touched the tip of his nose. "With this."

I laughed. "Demon senses."

"Hanyou." He corrected.

"Half-demon and half-human. I never met one before." I smiled.

"Yeah." He shifted his weight and looked away.

My urge grew and before I knew it, my hands clasped his ears in a gentle matter. They were soft, way softer than they appeared. I rubbed them gently. He jerked away.

"Do _not_ touch my ears, girl!" He growled.

The force of his jerk caused me to fall on my butt again, "I… I-I'm sorry, but they are so soft -" I paused, "and cute." My voice grew faint at the end.

"_Keh_. Don't do it again." He blushed this time.

"Okay." I whispered. He held out his hand to help me up. Once our flesh met, I felt that annoying, fuzzy feeling again. _Hope I don't get those nasty cooties_. Once on my feet, he released my hand and scurried off.

"Try to stay on your feet," He looked back over his shoulder, "Ka-Go-Me." With that he ran across the street to his home.

I looked at my hands and wiped it on my shirt. "Ew, _cooties_."

* * *

We have been inseparable since. He would come knock on the door every afternoon and ask to play. I even made the effort to go to his house. His mother and father are two of the kindest people you'll ever meet.

Oh, Sesshomaru? That man is another story.

So here we are ten years down the road, two people each who have the best neighbor they could _ever_ ask for.

* * *

Read and Review. I would like to know how I am doing. I haven't written in so long. It's taking time to get back on the idea train. (:


	2. Break Up

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Break Up-

My breathed hitched as I ran down the sidewalk as the cold air slashed at my face. Tears cascading down my cheeks as I vigorously tried to wipe the evidence of my pain from view. I had to look descent before I saw him. He was the only person on my mind right now and I had to see him, no, I _needed_ to see him.

I stopped at the end of his driveway as I made sure to go over my cheeks once last time before heading to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened and Sesshomaru stood with that same blank look he always has. "What is it Kagome?" He asked.

"Is…. Is Inuyasha home?" My voice still hitched from my run.

Without an answer he stepped away from the door. He motioned for me to enter. "His room. You know the way."

I closed the door and made my way up the steps. _Get a grip. _I heard the same loud, rock music he always blared when he was in his room. It was his safe haven. I knocked. "Inuyasha?" I reached for the knob.

He opened it with a jerk and looked at me through worried eyes. "Are you okay?" How could I forget about that sensitive nose of his. He always knew when I was or had been crying. He reached out to pull me in his room. He pushed me gently to the bed and turned down the music to a tolerable volume. "Spill."

I sighed and before I could control myself, another wave of tears came. "H… He ch…che.. cheated on me!" I wailed.

He growled, "The bastard did what?!" I could see through my tears his first ball up creating white knuckles. "I'll kill him!"

I pulled his arm down and motioned for him to sit by me. I looked at my feet. "I walked in on him and Kikyo in the locker room at the gym. Both of them half naked -" I couldn't finish telling him what I saw. "I would have released a wave of fury on him, but the pain was unbearable. I knew he was doing something behind my back," I sniffled, "but knowing and seeing are two different feelings." I let my forehead fall against is shoulder.

He un-balled his fist and sighed. "I can kill him _if_ you need me too. No hesitation."

I giggled as I wiped my nose. "It's okay, Inuyasha."

"Why did you come here if you didn't want me to open a can of whoop ass on Hojo anyway?" He asked with a snarl.

I smiled. He _always_ made me smile. "Because -" I looked away with a blush. "I needed to see you." I peered out of the corner of my eye. He had tensed. I leaned back into him. "Don't over think it, puppy. Just hold me." I closed my eyes.

He gave his usual '_Keh'_ and wrapped an arm around me and we sat in a comfortable silence.

* * *

He walked me to the door late that evening. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked for the one hundredth time.

"Yes." I turned to him. "Stop asking me. I'm _fine_." His ear twitched. _I love when they do that. _

"I'm just making sure, wench. Don't want you to go home and complain about how much I can be inconsiderate about are your girly feelings and shit." He crossed his arms.

I giggled and reached up to quickly peck his cheek. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." I stepped off the porch. "See you tomorrow."

He reached his hand to his cheek and then withdrew it, "Keh, night wench." He watched me make it to the door before he closed his completely.

_Oh, Inuaysha._

The man gave me that damn feeling he gave me the first day I met him. Maybe I was wrong this whole time. Hojo was the mistake, Inuyasha may have been the guy I had been searching blindly for. Why else would _every_ relationship I ever had always come back to him being right there with open and protective arms?

I shrugged it off and headed inside to tell my mother Hojo would not be coming back for dinner.

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	3. Fishing

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Fishing-

It had been a typical day with the stubborn half-demon, Inuyasha. I knew it would be, after all we had been arguing for the past thirty minutes on the proper way to catch a fish. He claimed the best way was to wade in the water knee deep, shoulder length apart, and crouching with your hands barely in the water. Once a fish swam between your knees, you swoop in and grab it with your hands.

I laughed holding up my fishing rod. "The best way, is to sit on the bank with a baited hook and wait."

"No. Sitting is boring." He snarled.

"Standing in the cold river is irrational." I bit back.

"Is not."

"Is too, Inuyasha!" I had raised my voice.

"Stop acting like a kid, Kagome." He crossed his arms.

"I'm twelve, Inuyasha. I am technically still a kid, idiot."

He huffed and took off his red jacket and his sandles. He waded out into the middle of the river and took stance. "Let's make a bet. Let's see who can catch the biggest fish with which method."

"What is the wager?" I asked sitting down preparing to bait my hook.

"If I win, you bring me Ramen to school for lunch for -" He paused to think, "a _month_."

I giggled, "Okay and if I win?"

He really had to ponder on that question. "Um… well -" he looked a little puzzled.

"How about if I win, you let me touch your ears as much as I want for one month."

"Um, how about no?" He flashed a fang at me with a slight snarl.

"How about yes. Deal?" I made my way to the edge of the bank sticking my hand out. He waddled through the water and shoved his face into mine.

With his nose inches from mine he spoke. "No deal. You know how I feel about my ears."

I snorted. "Oh shut up and shake on it. You were so confident your method was better, so prove it." He gave a small growl and shook my hand.

"Deal." He turned and went back to his stance.

* * *

I sat patiently after tossing my line into the water. Inuyasha on the other hand was having a difficult time waiting. There wasn't a fish in sight. He gave a loud shout.

"It's been forty minutes. Where are the damn fish?!"

I laughed. "Inuyasha, do you know how to be patient?"

"Keh." He went back to scanning the water. I felt a small tug on my line. I stood and gave it a small jerk, not to fast, but not to slow either. Inuyasha spoke up, but I had to ignore him the best I could.

"Got one!" He shouted lifting up a rather large fish. "I win, wench!"

I kept up my game with the fish on my line. _Not so fast, mister. I can't let Inuyasha win._ With a fast jerk I was, in the end, victorious against my fish. It landed with a loud flop on the sand. Inuyasha still on his glory high, came walking up with a grin.

"Check it out, Kagome. My fi -" His mouth fell open at the size of the monster laying on the embankment. "What in the hell?" He dropped his fish and it flopped back into the water.

"I win." I stood and examined the massive beast. "Dinner tonight?" I asked.

He gave another snarl and went back in the water. "I call a do-over!"

I sighed. "Idiot." I tossed my line in, but this time _behind_ Inuyasha. I gave a grin and waited until the perfect moment. He gave another glory shriek and I yanked the rod up. The hook attaching to Inuyasha's shorts in the process. He gave a shout and plopped head first into the water. I dropped the rod and burst into a fit of laughter.

He emerged. "Kagome!" He stood, stomping through the water.

I wiped a tear from my eye, still laughing. "I win again, eh?"

He picked me up and with a jump tossed me into the cold river. I emerged with a gasp. "Inuyasha! The water is freezing!"

He laughed. "Serves you right, wench!" I grabbed the fore locks of his hair and drug him under the water with me.

The bet was long forgotten and the fish had made its way back into the river with a splash.

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	4. Valentine's Day

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Valentine-

He despised Valentine's day. I mean _despised _it, the whole thing! The flowers, the cards, and the _candy._ Yes the candy. That sweet chocolate that melted in anyone's mouth and sent bitter sweet tastes down your throat. He shuddered. It was just not right.

He was walking down the road as countless girls flung themselves at him. Packages and cards were practically thrown at his feet. He just shook his head and walked on. The whole Valentines thing was a waste of time. No date, no love, and definitely no girlfriend. He didn't want to buy pointless gifts and candy for girls who would just label them as a couple. There was only one girl he actually liked, but she was just not willing to date him. After all, they had been best friends for the past eight years.

He continued his walk in the cold as the freezing air surrounded him. The snowflakes falling softly to the ground. His hands tucked snuggly into his pockets as the cold nipped his nose. He once again had a random girl, who said she just loved him, stop in front of him and thrust a package forward. It was wrapped in blue paper with the words, _To Inuyasha _written in glitter. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't accept it." He passed her.

The words, "You're heartless Inuyasha! I hate you!" and the pain of a box hitting him in the back of the head. He growled lightly and whispered _wench_ before lifting the box and chunking it into the waste bin. He continued on. What came next was not what he had expected.

A young girl, stood at the end of his driveway A scarf, tied loosely around her neck, danced about her face in the cold wind. She had on a long brown winter coat and a small heart shaped box in her hands. As he approached, she turned to him and smiled. He stopped and looked at her. "What are you doing standing out here, Kagome?"

She approached him slowly. Her pink cheeks and watery eyes danced on her lovely face. She spoke, her voice angelic.

"I know you don't like Valentine's Day or chocolate, but I stayed up all night making this for you. I wasn't going to give it to you, but the thought of all those wasted hours -" she paused. "I thought what the hell. I wanted to at least _try _to give it to you. So here." She extended her hands towards him in hopes he would accept.

After a minute or two she felt the heart shaped box lift from her hands. The feeling of regret soon lifted from her shoulders, and _heart_, and she smiled. Her wide brown eyes looked shocked as the box had been opened.

He looked at the milk chocolate bar that simply read in white frosting, _Happy Valentine's Day _He smiled lightly and broke a piece of the chocolate off and took a bite. It melted softly on his tongue and washed down his throat. He looked shocked.

_It's actually good. _He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

It felt like her heart had flown a mile out of her chest as her lips curved up into a smile. "You're welcome. Inuyasha." She went to turn and walk away before he took her arm and swung her around into his chest to embraced her.

He pulled back and smiled. "Want to go catch a movie and maybe dinner?"

She blushed, "I rather go inside and just talk, maybe sit by the fire?" Her gaze meeting his.

He took his arm and wrapped it around her waist. "Sounds like a plan."

"Um, Inuyasha?" She was twirling the edge of the scarf around her finger.

"What?" He asked.

Her cheeks rose in a blush and she looked up, "Why didn't you accept all the chocolates from all the other females, but you did from me?" She knew the answer. She knew it was only because she was his best friend.

"You really have to ask?" He replied.

And there it was. Her heart slumped slightly into her stomach. She was actually hoping for a better answer, but she knew Inuyasha wasn't sensitive especially on the most ridiculous holiday ever created.

She shrugged and laughed it off. "Of course not!"

He pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. The snow had created a soft glow of red on her nose and cheeks. He tried to suppress that longing feeling he had for her, the urge to bring her close and kiss those pouting red lips, but he knew better. Ever since that damned Hojo broke her heart a few months ago, he had gained feelings for Kagome that were more than that of his best friend.

He looked upon her beautiful face. Her eyes watered a bit, but she still looked beautiful. Her lips began to move. "It's silly, is it not?"

"What is?" He asked dusting her cheeks free of snow flakes.

"Valentine's day." Her reply was soft. "I find it silly. I mean, if you have to prove to someone one day out of the three-hundred and sixty-five days a year, then is it really love?"

He laughed, "You are correct on that one."

"If I had someone like that, I would love them all day, every day, every week, of every year." She sighed. She had no one like that at the moment. She only prayed it would be Inuyasha, whenever that day would come.

"I agree." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get inside. It's getting colder as we speak."

She nodded and followed him inside. She was determined to find a way to open his heart and make it her own. Only thing is, she had no idea her felt the exact same way.

The walked up the steps and through the doors of the house that she had come to know so well through out the years.

* * *

Read and Review (:


	5. Jealousy Rears its Head

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Jealousy Rears Its Head-

"Good morning, Inuyasha!"

It has been three months and nothing has changed between Inuyasha and I. We are still as close as ever, well as close as I can get without jumping on him, literally. My feelings still remain the same, but I still keep them quiet. I also have to keep a mindful eye on Sango, in case she spills the beans to that letch-of-a-boyfriend she has.

"Oi." He was coming down the front steps with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

I ran across the street to hug him. "It's only eight hours until summer vacation!" I squealed.

"Wench, what have I told you about the squealing?" I slipped a hand up to his ear and rubbed softly.

"Sorry, puppy." I gave a small pout.

"Keh, get in the truck. We have to get going."

The drive was short, too short, and as the school came into view, so did our friends.

Inuyasha pulled in next to Miroku's dark, blue Jeep Cherokee.

"Inuyasha, you really need to tune up the Dodge man." Miroku patted the hood. "She sounds a little weak."

Inuyasha laughed stepping out. "The ole girl can handle herself, but I guess it won't hurt to check it out."

As I stepped out of Inuyasha's truck, Sango came up behind me. "We need to talk."

I gave Inuyasha a smile and a _thanks_ for the ride and walked away with Sango. She pulled me along side the school wall and stopped. "What is it, Sango?"

She took a deep breath, "I know you're not into dating others because of Inuyasha, but I heard through the grapevine that Koga's friend Bankotsu was going to ask you out today."

I sighed. "Seriously?"

She nodded. Miroku and Inuyasha caught up to us. Inuyasha slung his book bag over his shoulder while carrying my books in his other free hand. "You forgot your textbooks."

"Thank you." I took them as I gave Sango a silent plea.

"We'll see you guys later, we have to get to Art before we're late, _again._" She kissed Miroku before grabbing my sleeve and leading me to class.

"Later Kagome."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't help but feel you must know."

* * *

Lunch came all too quickly and I kept looking around until I spotted Bankotsu with Koga on the other side of the cafeteria. I turned. _No way in hell am I going to date Bankotsu. _As my thoughts kept running along, a hand tapped my shoulder. _Speak of the devil. _

"Kagome, may I speak with you?"

_NO. _"Sure. What is it Bankotsu?"

"Well, I was hoping -"

"Over my dead body." A growl came from my left followed by an arm around my waist.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Bankotsu sighed. "I need to talk to Kagome."

"No, you don't. Kagome is in no interest to you." He snarled.

"Inuyasha, please." I tried to contain a giggle.

"I just wanted to ask -" Inuyasha cut him off again.

"I said no." His eyes burned with fury and I couldn't help but notice a hint of jealousy.

"Inuyasha," Koga was the next person to approach us. "Got a problem dog-breath?"

"Bite me, Koga."

"Did you ask Kagome about the tutoring Bankotsu?"

My eyes widened. Inuyasha tensed. Bankotsu sighed. "No, Inuyasha wouldn't give me an chance."

"Tutoring?" I asked. "In what?"

Bankotsu smiled, "My French is, well _horrible_." He laughed. "Ayame told me you had an _A_ in the class and I need at least a _C_ to stay on the football team."

I nodded, "Of course I'll tutor you. How about after school? I usual meet Ayame and Sango in the library. We'll all help you out."

"Thanks a million, Kagome." He gave a swift kiss to my cheek and I swear I felt Inuyasha's body tremble.

Before walking off, Koga turned. "Jealousy reared its ugly head, Eh Kagome?"

Inuyasha gave a growl, "Shove it, Koga." They laughed before heading out of the cafeteria.

* * *

After I had tutored Bankotsu, Inuyasha picked me up. The drive lasted a lot longer, since Inuyasha took another way home. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I wanted to go to the pier." His eyes tapped to the road.

We arrived. Oh how I love the way the water glistens in the sun light. We took a walk to the end and sat down. It was one of my favorite places to be. The silence between us was awkward; he hadn't really spoken to me since lunch.

"Inuya -" He pulled me into an embrace. I let his name die on my lips as I smiled. I don't know how to feel about what has happened, but I imagine I should feel love. He was jealous, but was it more than that?

All I knew was after the whole incident, I had found out Sango had set me up. She was trying to get me to confess. What I didn't know at the time, was Miroku was a part of the whole thing.

_Bakas._

* * *

Read and Review (:


	6. Feelings Emerge

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Feelings Emerge-

February 16, 2013 3:30 PM

I had known for some time that my feelings for Inuyasha were more than that of just best friends. The feelings had grown, because every relationship I had ended horribly and drove me right to Inuyasha for comfort. Many girls say I only use him as a safety net, as if I am ruining their chances to be with him.

The thought made me sick to my stomach. Of course Inuyasha could choose any girl he wanted to be with, but I have noticed he hasn't had a girlfriend since Kikyo, She dumped him a year before I hooked up with Hojo. The two were made for each other.

_And could rot in hell._

I just knew that I had intense feelings for Inuyasha. I could only describe it as love, but I honestly have no idea what love really feels like. I love my family and I love my friends, but for him, it's different. It's like a burning sensation that takes control every time I see his face. His eyes draw me in and it feels like he can see my soul burning. His voice brings my knees to a halt and they fall like noodles. He has my heart, all of it.

Only problem? He still sees me as his best friend. I gave a hint of how I truly feel, but he did not notice. What if I come out and say something and it blows up in my face? Exactly. I not only lose my heart, but I lose the best friend I could ever ask for.

Sango, she's one of my closest friends, caught me looking at him the other day. She urged me to make him a Valentine and thus I did and gave it to him just a couple of days ago. We had dinner in his living room in front of the fire place. We talked for hours it seemed, sharing the chocolate I had made him the night before. It was pleasant and I was on cloud nine.

He acted the same way as he always does, and I felt like a fool because I had to keep myself under control. Sango told me the best feeling in the world is receiving the love back in return. I told her I could lose him if he didn't feel the same way. Why would you hang out with a girl who was deeply in love with you and you didn't love her back?

_It would be awkward._

She only shrugged it off and continued to urge me. It wasn't that I didn't want him to be mine, but I can't just go throwing my feelings around like a mad woman. I always get burned in the end.

So until I was completely ready to jump off this cliff I am on, I will act as calmly and as in control as I can. If I didn't know any better, Inuyasha was walking into the café as we speak.

_Keep cool Kagome._

Like I said, I had to keep control of myself around him. Those intense feelings just keep getting bigger.

* * *

I can see his warm, golden orbs as he advances towards me. This is unbearable -

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

I place my pen down and look up into those amazing eyes. "Nosey much?" I teased.

He sat down across from me and eyes my notebook. "You took off after class in such a hurry. I was going to give you a ride home."

"Thanks, but I had a few things on my mind. Tomorrow?" I asked standing.

He stood with me. "Sure. Where you off to now?"

I couldn't tell him the truth.

_Oh nowhere, just anywhere except here with you. And the intense feelings that are welling up inside of me._

"Home." I mentally kicked myself. _He lives across the street, idiot._

"I'll give you a ride."

I sighed. I had been defeated. "Sounds great. Thank you."

The care ride seemed to take forever. When our houses came into view, I smiled. I know I can't keep hiding these feelings forever, but I can't let him know. Not yet.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I appreciate the ride. I'll see you in the morning." I reached for the door.

"Wait," I felt his hand on my wrist. "Is there something wrong?" I acted as if I knew nothing. "You have been avoiding me lately."

"Ha!" I laughed nervously. "Inuyasha, you're crazy." I patted his hand. "Everything is fine." I reached over to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Puppy."

I got out of the truck and ran to the door. I looked back to see him wave before taking off down the road. Most likely he was headed to the gym to meet up with his best friend, Miroku. I turned heel to head inside.

* * *

February 16, 2013 9:00 PM

Let's face it. I am completely and totally in love with my best friend, Inuyasha Takahashi.

_And apparently there is nothing I can do about it_.

I closed the notebook and pushed it beneath my school books. Tomorrow was a new day and I was not ready to fully face what I felt. The time would come and for now, my feeling will have to stay dormant. You know, just in case the feelings are not mutual.

* * *

Read and Review (:


	7. Rain

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Rain-

_How could you leave me?_

I love the rain, the cool refreshing rain. I have never been so glad for an April storm; the sky nothing but shades of black and gray. I lifted up my hands and twirled in the never ending rain drops; the water so cold and refreshing. I pushed my hair back while the rain fell against my cheeks.

My clothes all matted and stuck against my form, chilling me to the bone. I shiver as I move forward down the sidewalk, my destination unknown.

I was fooling myself, acting like a child and using the rain as an excuse to hide my pain, but he wasn't fooled.

A small splash confirmed his presence. I could hear him following me. He's not the only one with a sense of presence, even though it's just because I know him all too well to let things go. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I didn't fight it, I didn't do anything. I just let him hold me.

Finally releasing me, "You can't run from this."

"It's not fair, Inuyasha -"I chocked back a sob, mad that I couldn't control my anger. "He had no right to leave me this way." I had been defeated and no longer cared how weak I appeared. "Who is going to take care of Souta, Momma and Grandpa?"

He tried to sooth my cracking voice with sweet words. "It's okay, Kagome."

I pushed him away. "It will _never_ be okay!" I tried to run, but he caught me all too swiftly.

"He wasn't well Kagome! He was sick and now he is healed! He is better because the pain is gone." His voice softened.

I knew he was right. My father had been sick since I graduated high school. He had barely been able to sit through my wedding. I knew he wouldn't last much longer, but I prayed it was only an illusion. That he wasn't really gone.

"No." I chocked back. "How could he leave me?" I hugged Inuyasha with everything I had. "How?!" I screamed.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." He kissed my temple as he tried to calm me down.

I fell against him, too week to stand alone. I let him hold me as we stood in the rain that engulfed us on this _terrible_ day.

My father, Toku Higurashi gave up his battle against cancer on this very day.

No, I am not okay, but Inuyasha has insured me that time heals all hearts. Crazy as it sounded, I felt better hearing those words. So I let him escort me back to the Shrine where the funeral had taken place this morning; everyone long gone and only my family waiting for me.

I spent the rest of the night remembering the good that my father was and all the memories we shared. Souta went through the photos of our childhood up until my wedding day. We laughed, we cried, but we will always remember him.

How ironic that on a day such as this, the heavens would open up and rain would fall like tear drops? As I settled down with Inuyasha in my old room, I hear him whisper.

"He didn't leave you. He's always going to be right here." He placed his hand on my heart.

I turned over to kiss him. He always knew the right things to say. "Never leave me Inuyasha." I knew it may not have been the best thing to say, but I wanted reassurance that he would always be with me too.

"You shouldn't even have to say so." He kissed me once more and pulled me into his chest.

I gazed out the window as the clouds had drifted away and the moon shone through the window brightly. It was a sign from the heavens saying my father was home and he was finally healed. I smiled and let sleep consume me.

_I'll miss you father. You will always be in my heart._

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	8. Fear

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Fear-

Lightning flashed across the bleak gray and black sky, soon followed by the roar of thunder. I shuddered against the sheets, wanting so badly to cuddle up to the nearest thing, but much to my surprise, nothing was there. I cried as the lightning hit outside the window, my head quickly ducking under the covers. One thing crossed my mind.

_I need Inuyasha._

I, Kagome, a nineteen year old female, am terrified of lightening. Of all the times for my family to take off out of town to visit Keade. I took refuge at the Takashi's for the summer. I couldn't take the storm anymore, and if it wasn't for the fact that we had to sleep in separate rooms, I would have already been with Inuyasha.

Slipping from the covers and making it quickly across the dark room, I opened the door slightly. It was very dark and every time I tried to leave the room, lightning would strike scaring the shit out of me. Finally, once the last bolt hit, lighting my path, I dashed for the room across the hall.

I opened it very gently as to keep the sleeping figure undisturbed. I didn't move, I loved staring at him, but once again lightning, followed by thunder, scared me making me jolt for the bed. I crawled in beside him and smiled.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you awake?" He moved slightly.

"No, Kagome, I'm not. What are you doing in here?" He questioned me.

"Um well -" Thunder rolled across the sky and lightning emitted from the window. I wailed lightly and ducked into his arms for comfort.

"Oh you're afraid of storms?" I blushed. Even though it was dark and my face was in his neck, I'm sure he noticed. "Stop being afraid, Kagome. It's nothing to worry about. I'll protect you."

My eyes lit up and I smiled. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He nodded. "No problem. Everyone has fears you know?"

"What's yours?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What's it to you?"

I looked up to him. "Because I care about you, and I want to know."

Inuyasha sighed. "My fear is being alone, with no one around, to be concealed in darkness."

I frowned. "I won't leave you alone. No matter what I'll always be here for you, Inuyasha. I promise." I leaned up from my spot on his chest and kissed him. Slow at first, but then I kind of let myself melt into it.

"I won't let you leave me, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled slightly. He brought his arms protectively around my slim figure. I brushed a strand of silver hair out of his eyes before settling down in his arms.

"Inuyasha promise me something."

"What, Kagome?"

"Promise me you'll always protect me too."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "You shouldn't even have to ask wench." I smacked his arm. "Okay, I promise."

"Inuyasha. You know I love you right?" I swear his heart skipped a beat.

"Keh." He tightened around me. Inuyasha is not the most romantic man, trust me. However, I have come to learn what his simple words mean and by the look in his eyes, I know his true feelings.

I knew I had to be out of his room before the sun rose, but right now I didn't care. I was where I felt I needed to be, and it felt _damn_ good.

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	9. First Kiss

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-First Kiss-

"- and I just wanted to know exactly how you expect me to feel."

"I want you to tell me you still love me and you will take me back." His eyes held sincerity. If I were a fool, I would have believed him.

"You have got to be _kidding_ me right?" I laughed, _hard_.

"This isn't funny, Kagome!" He gripped my wrist and I jerked it away. "I want you back, no I need you back in my life."

"And I decline. I have no interest in re-entering a relationship with a cheating pig. You're out of your mind if you think I would come crawling back."

His face twisted in hate and he gripped my shoulders. His lips crashed into mine. It wasn't like it was when we had dated. It was raw and unpleasant. I pushed back, my eyes wide for there standing no more than a few yards, was Inuyasha. Now if looks could kill, I would be dead. He turned on his heel and stormed away.

"I said no, Hojo." Without thinking, I slapped him, _hard_ across his face. "Leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

He stood shocked at my reaction with a hand pressed against his cheek. I took off after Inuyasha, hoping he would understand the situation he happened upon. I followed him until he came upon the Shrine my grandfather currently ran. It has been in my family for centuries, passed down to each heir. He came to the Goshinboku, our Sacred Tree that the shrine was built around. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and when I stepped closer, his ears twitched.

"Inuyasha, I -" I began.

"Save it. I saw the two of you. I guess this means you took back the slimy bastard." It wasn't a question, he meant it as a fact.

"No. You got it all wrong. He came to me. I was on my way to see you, like planned, and he bumped into me. He started talking to me about how sorry he was, how he missed me, how he nee-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it." He growled turning to me. "I saw you kissing him! But why does it matter? Huh? Why do I care that the two of you-" He stopped and turned back to the tree. "You know what? I don't care."

"Inuyasha shut up and listen to me for one minute!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to me. "The bastard kissed _me_ and if you had stayed around long enough you would have seen me shove him off, slap him, and run after you." I lowered my gaze. "But like you said, why do you care anyway. I shouldn't have to explain myself. We are after all just friends."

The scowl slowly left his face and he had replaced it with concern, of course he would never admit that. "Kagome, I-"

"Of course you don't. Anyway, I don't know why I chased after you, but I felt I should clear up the awkward misunderstanding."

"You are such a bitch sometimes, you know that?"

"What in the hell did you call me that for?" I snapped. "You are an egotistic barbarian! I'm surprised you didn't attack him!"

"Would you have liked the fact if I did?! You were always telling me you could handle him if it ever came down to it." He barked.

"I _did_ handle it!"

He laughed. "That's why he was kissing you, correct?"

I couldn't control my anger anymore. "Why are you so damn blind?!"

"What are you talking about? I saw the ki-" It all went quiet.

I was beyond furious that he had no idea why I followed him, or what I felt or why I did what I just did. But here I was, my hands fisted into his shirt and my lips pressed harshly against his. It took him a few minutes to register my actions, but soon he had wrapped one arm around my waist and the other went to the nape of my neck to drag me closer.

Once we pulled back, he spoke, "You are one moody wench." He paused. He brushed a stray hair behind her ears. "You realize this was our first kiss." A soft smile grazed his features.

"Shut up, and do me a favor."

"What is that?"

"Kiss me again." I said blushing.

He grinned and he came down for more. I gave every ounce of love I had for him in that kiss and when he responded, I was on cloud nine again. I'm not sure what all this means for us, but right now I am enjoying the moment. The wind blew through the tree as we stood kissing beneath the sacred branches. It was a moment I would never forget. I took a step closer to him and pressed myself firmly to his chest to deepened our kiss. Oh how he affects me.

_I love you, Inuyasha._

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	10. Study

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Study-

_This. Is. Ridiculous!_

Papers everywhere, books sprawled out on the floor, and our bodies side by side. I am trying desperately to study for the finals coming up. Let me just say how ridiculous college actually is. I place my pencil behind my ear and sat up from my prone position on the floor. I give a frustrated sigh and turn to my companion.

"DO you mind, Inuyasha?"

"Nope." He continues to flip through the channels of a very _loud_ television. "HEY!"

I dangle the remote between two fingers. "Want it back? Then get up and study. After we finish you can lounge around for the rest of the day for all I care."

He gives me this unusual scowl. "Keh." He lunged for the remote knocking me on my back.

"Get. Off!' I shouted. "We have finals in a week and you have yet to learn _anything_!"

"I do not care!"

I gave an irritated growl and pushed him as hard as possible. He sat back on his heels with a smirk on his face.

"What is it now?" I asked in a triumphant voice.

He inched closer. His breath resting on my lips. His nose touching mine. His lips, so close I could almost taste the kiss. I closed my eyes slowly, but instead of an expected kiss, I felt the remote being ripped from my grasp. I snapped my eyes open. "Inuyasha!"

He laughed as he tossed the remote on the bed. He dove against me, his chest pressed to mine. I went to yell again. "Baka I won -" But I was cut short.

He pressed his lips firmly to mine and reclined us back against our textbooks. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and with a slight moan, I accepted his entrance. We ended up mangled against the floor with our hands intertwined in each other's hair and our legs crossed together. We broke away for fresh air, our cheeks tainted red. I gave a sigh.

"I swear, do you only kiss me to shut me up?"

He placed a kiss on my nose. "Wouldn't you like to know." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. He pushed up from the floor leaving me feeling abandoned. He glanced down with a smirk. "We have to _study_, remember?" He picked up a textbook, flipping through slowly.

"Sometimes, I hate you." I missed the feel of his lips against mine. His hands on my skin. The feel of his heartbeat against my chest.

"I know, koi." He reached over to help me up to a sitting position. "But maybe after we study, we can return to our previous position." He said in a seductive voice.

"Fine." I gave in, picking up a random book and slowly reading over the material.

I couldn't get him out of my head. I couldn't study on my finals with a hunk of a man sitting next to me who was all over me not just two minutes ago. It wasn't long before I chunked the textbook across the floor and ripped the one out of Inuyasha's hands next. I lunged at him pressing him against the floor.

"Screw studying. They are more important matters to take care of right now." I spoke eyeing the slight bulge coming from Inuyasha's gym shorts.

He gave me a seductive smile and pulled me close. He cupped my cheek kissing me gently before pulling away and nipping at my neck. "I guess you better get to it then, Higurashi."

I melt the way he says my name, so formally. I lick my lips. "You asked for it."

And thus, the television was long forgotten and our textbooks lay useless on the floor. We would get back to them eventually, but for today in this moment, all I wanted to study was the man beneath me, who had my heart.

_All of my heart._

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	11. Arguing

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Arguing is Needed-

"- are you kidding me?!" My voice was loud, too loud, but damn it if I care.

He had the _nerve_ to walk in _my_ home and accuse me of something that never happened. I had moved out of my parent's home and into this small apartment to prove I could handle myself. Inuyasha and I have been _together_ for the past three years, our relationship was great, don't get me wrong, but we knew how to get under each other's skin.

"Did you or did you not see Bankotsu last night?!" Inuyasha's eyes were near the edge of bleeding red, but he still had control.

I set down a box and moved to stand in front of him. "Yes." My answer was cold. I wasn't going to lie. "He came over to deliver the last few boxes from my parent's. He went to use the restroom and I showed him the place."

"Why in the hell wouldn't you call me first?"

"I called you, but you were at work." I spat. He was really pissing me off.

"What about Miroku?" His teeth gritting.

"He was on a date with Sango and you would have killed me if I called Koga." I was right on the money with that. He snapped his head to the side.

"I can smell him all over the place. If he only dropped off boxes then why is his scent spread out through the apartment and to the _bedroom_?" The last word dripping off his tongue.

"I swear Inuyasha, if you are implying that anything was going on,-"

He snarled. "And what if I am?" He steeped closer.

"Then you can march your ass right out the door." I pointed to the front door.

He laughed. "No. I want to know what really happened!"

"I told you what really happened! He dropped off the boxes and went to use the restroom. I showed him the place and he left. L-E-F-T. That is it! You just don't like my answer." I crossed my arms.

"Because it's not the truth, Ka-"

"Get out."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Get out of my apartment." I stepped to the front door and opened it.

"Are you serious?!"

"This is why I refused to move in with you." I spoke harshly.

"Why? So you could screw around on me?"

I snapped. "Get the hell out Inuyasha!"

He winced, but shook it off. "Fine, bitch. Have it your way." He left and I slammed the door. I slid slowly to the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

* * *

Inuyasha stood outside of Kagome's apartment listening to her sobs. He always let his anger take over and he always said things he didn't mean, but he never seen her _that_ angry before. He shook his head and stomped to his truck.

He pulled up to Miroku's shortly after he left Kagome's.

* * *

"You said what?" Miroku's voice carried through the house.

"I accused her of sleeping with Bankotsu." He replied simply.

"How could you accuse her of that?"

"I could smell him through the whole apartment. In her bedroom!" Inuyasha growled thinking of anyone in her bedroom, let alone her _new_ bedroom. He hadn't even been in there with her yet.

"You're half-demon. Did you smell any intercourse of any sort?"

"You mean sex?"

Miroku sighed. "Yes you idiot, sex."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Shit." He flung himself back on the couch. "I was too angry to even notice, but come to think of it, no."

"You do realize you may have possibly just ruined the best relationship you ever had right?" He emerged from the kitchen.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I know." He stood. "How do I fix this?"

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know, but you better find your way out of the dog-house, and _soon_."

* * *

I had a long night of absolutely no sleep what so ever. This day was dragging on forever and I just wanted to get home and get into my bed.

_Apparently my screw-whoever-walks-through-my-door bed._

I sighed and let my head slump gently against my desk. "Miss. Higurashi?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"You're next appointment is here." Her voice was too chipper, even though my speaker phone.

"Let them in." I put on a smile and folded my hands neatly together on my desk. "Sango? What are you doing here?" I asked standing to greet my best friend.

"I made an appointment to see you. I know you've had a rough night and I didn't want to barge in unannounced."

I laughed. "I always have time for you. Sit." I gestured to a cozy chair.

"I heard about your fight with Inuyasha."

"Yeah, Miroku tell you?" I sat down with a flop.

She nodded. "He called me after Inuyasha left his place last night. He said Inuyasha looked awful."

"Good. The baka deserves it. He had no right to accuse me." I folded my arms.

"You're right. He was way out of line." She agreed. "But when have we ever known Inuyasha to be rational about anything? He is very protective and a little-" She struggled for the right words. "- possessive?"

I smiled. "Never, but still. I know how much he loves me, I do, but he crosses the line, _often_."

Sango laughed, "But you still love him no matter what."

I nodded. "Of course I do. I always will."

Sango stood. "Would you like to grab some coffee? I understand you are out of your office from twelve to one correct?"

I grabbed my purse. "Absolutely."

I pushed all thoughts of Inuyasha to the back of mind for the rest of my time while with Sango. I would deal with my feeling and Inuyasha later. I had to catch up on Sango and Miroku's date the other night. The letch tried something I'm sure.

* * *

Lunch went well with Sango. She always had interesting stories to tell about her and Miroku, with his _wondering_ hand. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved when he touched her, not in public of course, but when they were alone, Miroku spoke of Sango as if she were a wild animal.

Hard for me to believe, but with a guy like Miroku, you had to be dominate, or whatever Sango meant for putting her foot down.

I guess in a way, that's how Inuyasha and I are. He is dominate and I am always overcome with lust for him. He took control, but I made sure he never _loses_ control. We work so well together. He barks, I bite, _sometimes_ it's the other way around. We are made for each other. Everyone knew it, hell we knew it.

_So why does he make me feel as if he doesn't trust me?_

I gave a loud sigh as I packed my things up for the night. I was exhausted and I could hear my bed screaming across Tokyo for me. I haven't heard from him all day, but maybe that was a good thing. I turned out the lights and closed the door. Today was finally over.

* * *

Read and Review. (:


	12. Roses

Drabbles: Inuyasha x Kagome

_I do not own Inuyasha or Co._

* * *

-Roses-

I parked my car and slowly drug myself out of it. I admit it, it bothers me he hadn't called all day. I figured he would have apologized by now, but what do I know? He must really think I would cheat on him. I slammed the door and walked the steps to the entrance. It was only seven thirty and all I wanted to do was crawl in a hot bath before sliding under the cool sheets.

I made it to the fourth floor, stepping off the elevator I noticed something red beneath my door.

_What in the hell?_

I put the key in after hesitating for a few minutes. I was afraid of what may be on the other side, but I pushed the door open anyway.

"Holy crap-" A beautiful aroma filled my nose, _roses_. They were everywhere.

I bent down to place my bags on the floor, picking up a few petals on my way back up. I gave a light sniff. Oh how wonderful it smelled. A smile graced my lips, _Inuyasha._

Was he here? I searched the apartment, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen, stepping over a path of petals to my answering machine.

_1 new message._

The voice that filled the empty room made my heart skip a beat.

"_Kagome__-__" _he cleared his throat._ "I am not good with apologies, but Sango gave me a little advice. If you're hearing this, I suppose you already seen the roses. I know they are one of your favorite flowers." _He sighed_. "You said something about them being a romantic flower, or some shit like that." _He stopped._ "Damn, sorry, forget I said that."_

I smiled at his awful way with words.

"_Anyways, I want you to look at the vase beside you. I gave you twelve dozen roses, but this one vase is special. I will love you until every last rose in this vase dies."_

He spoke as if he was standing beside me holding the vase himself. He made no sense though. A frown crossed my face.

_No rose lasts forever._

"_Take a close look Kagome." _He continued_._

I did look closely, but it wasn't until I ran my fingers over the petals that I realized exactly what he meant.

_One artificial rose in the center. Clever._

"_I will be under the Goshinboku at eight. That gives you enough time to get here."_ My schedule he knew too well, however I was behind schedule tonight. _"I love you." _And a clicked ended the message.

I picked up my purse and made a mad dash for my car.

* * *

Inuyasha stood patiently at the base of the sacred tree. He was nervous. It was past eight and she wasn't here yet. "She gets off at seven. Where in the hell is she?" He growled. "Sango made it perfectly clear that roses would be a perfect apology." Especially the fake rose he planted in one of the vases.

He had all but given up on this cheesy idea Sango had convinced him would work, and turned to leave. Footsteps made him snap his head up as Kagome came bounding up the shrine steps at full speed. She stopped once she reached the top.

"Inu—yasha." She barely managed to say. Her breath in ragged gasps. "Too man-y damn- ste-ps." She gasped as she tried to compose herself.

He stood there, a smile slowly forming on his handsome face. The moon shining brightly over them as the wind brushed past the two and through the branches of the tree. She stepped towards him, clutching her coat closer to her frame, and once she finally had her breath back she spoke.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "So, do you forgive me?"

She moved closer and soon the gap was only three steps between them. "No."

His eyes widened, a growl escaped his lips. "What?"

She sighed. "You never actually apologized."

"I did too! Did you not see all those damn roses? It practically killed me bringing them in for you!" His nose still ached from all the sneezing.

"You stupid man." Her hand firmly gripping her coat. "You never said _I'm sorry_."

"That's what you want to hear?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Sincerely please."

He snarled a bit, but it faded and he turned his head. "I'm sorry."

She tilted his chin to look him in the eyes. "Now, tell me."

"I'm sorry." His golden orbs shone brightly and she knew he meant it.

"You are the only one for me, but since me saying that never seems to get through to you, we will continue to argue and-" she paused. "_ make up_." The last part was said seductively.

A grin crossed his features before he pulled her flush against his chest. "When do we get to that part?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

"Your place or mine?" She moaned as his tongue flicked over a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mine." Before she could speak again, he crushed his lips against hers with a passion only meant for her.

She accepted his request to explore her moist cavern with his tongue. She entangled one hand in his air and the other gripped the nape of his neck, as sure he wouldn't pull away too soon. She groaned when he did finally pull back for air.

"If we don't get to my place soon, I'll have to take you right here against this tree with your grandparents' right inside that house."

Her eyes widened. "Let's go." She ran for her car as they both fled to Inuyasha's apartment downtown.

* * *

He had asked her to move in with him after she graduated college, but she felt they should wait. She had just gotten out on her own and she wanted to feel independent. Her whole life she lived with her parent's, but after she had graduated with a Bachelor's degree in both counseling and psychology, she landed an amazing job as a marriage and family counselor. She could finally afford her own place, much to Inuyasha's disapproval.

She told him tough luck, He would have to put his big boy panties on and _deal_ with it, and he _did_.

* * *

Upon arrival at Inuyasha's, we barely made it through the front door before I was hoisted up with my legs wrapped around his waist. He closed the door and pressed me firmly against the hard wood. He took a moment to pull up for air and rip my coat and shirt clean from my body. I gasped as he attached to my neck, his nipping softly at my smooth skin. I moaned against him. I could feel the heat rising in my body.

"Inuyasha." His name rolled off my tongue in a whisper. "Please."

He growled and moved towards the bedroom. He looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Kagome." He stopped. "I am _in_ love with you."

My heart flipped inside my chest. "I love you too, Inuya-"

The rest was smothered beneath a heated kiss. He continued to the bedroom and closed the door with a soft kick and a click.

* * *

Read and Review. (:


End file.
